


Late Night Chaos

by MissyMae33



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: #spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyMae33/pseuds/MissyMae33
Summary: Mae is awoken by some friends in the dead of night in the Chaos Control Tower.Something is wrong.And someone is running loose.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Late Night Chaos

The sounds of a pencil tapping a tablet filled the living room of the Chaos Control Tower. Mae was flopped over on the couch drawing a little sketch of Zil and Lerisa. She felt a yawn coming and looked at the clock. She yawned and opened her eyes to look. With its bright eyes, it looked back: 10:35 p.m.

“Yikes. Better stop for tonight before someone sees me still up.” Mae said, packing her pencil up and doing a quick stretch.

“You’re up late.” A voice called from the doorway leading to the bedrooms. Yeowzah and Becca stood there with a grin that said “I caught you.”

“Pff, yeah. Was just finishing up this sketch. What’s your excuse?” Mae said, picking up her tablet and putting it under her arm to drink some water.

“Been having a rough time sleeping lately, I always feel so worn out in the morning. Kinda sucks.” Yeowzah said, leaning on the wall.

“Everyone has been saying something along those lines earlier, too. That’s strange. Either way, I hope that clears up for you.” Mae said, patting him on the back.

“Me too. I keep hearing these weird noises, very mysterious. It’s probably in my head, because whenever I open my eyes or sit up they leave for the night.” Becca said, grabbing a water bottle from the mini fridge, and scribbling her name on the cap.

“Huh, that’s odd. I sleep like a baby. Kinda unnerving that everyone but me is feeling these things, I’m sorry. I hope you all feel better soon.” Mae said with a tired smile, and giving them hugs before walking to her room for the night. “Night guys!”

“Night Mae.” Yeowzah and Becca said. 

“You going to be okay, Yeowzah?” Becca said walking up to him.

“Hm? Oh, yeah. It’ll pass.” Yeowzah said stretching his arms.

“Well, okay. I’m going to bed, you sleep soon, okay?” Becca said, giving him a polite smile and walking to her room.

“Sure thing. Night Becca.” Yeowzah said, looking toward his bedroom door. He sighed and walked inside. He looked at his desk, it was filled with papers that had Flip Zone notes jotted down on them. He chuckled and layed down on his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

“‘Hope that clears up soon’ Heh, yeah. Me too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Teehee! You’re so silly, Leirsa!”

A little girl with horns of black and bat wings sat on a bed, childishly giggling at a dancing figure in front of her. He was wearing a brown suit, and had hair the hue of a blonde dandelion. 

“Heh, anything to make you smile, Zil.” He said, taking a break and sitting on the bed. 

“Maybe someday you can show everyone else that dance, it’s really cool!” Zil said, her faded pink and bright yellow eyes widening and smiling at Leirsa.

“Well, I’m not sure about that, it’s a little… embarrassing.” Leirsa said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m sure the others will like it, I do!” Zil said, bouncing around with Asriel the goat in her lap. She finds Mae the bear and gives it to Leirsa.

“Heh, maybe.” Leirsa said, looking down the the bear and smiling. He turned to Zil. “Hey, Zil?”

“Yes, Leirsa?” Zil asked, looking at at Leirsa.

“Wake up….” Leirsa said.

The room Zil was in started to fade away, as well as the dream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Pssst. Psssst. Mae… wake up. Mae!”

Something was shaking Mae awake, she slowly opened her eyes to see a shadow looming above her bed. She gasped, and then it turned on her lamp.

“Gah!”

_ Click. _

“Hey, you’re okay, Mae. It’s just us…” Asriel said, now lit up for Mae to see by her lamp. Piper was standing behind him.

Mae slowly sat up, giving her head a little time to wake up and process the situation. “Wh-what’s going on..?”

“Have you been… hearing noises by chance…?” Piper asked, walking up a little closer to Mae’s bed.

Mae tiredly sat up and yawned. This set off a chain reaction with the others.

“What… What kind of noises?” Mae asked, rubbing her eye.

“Well…” Asriel started. “We aren’t really sure…” He said, looking a little worryingly at Piper.

“It’s almost like someone is walking around or something…” Piper said, looking at Mae’s door. “It’s keeping us both awake.”

“That’s odd… No I haven’t, but I’ll help you find out what it is.” Mae said, lifting her blanket and swinging her feet over the bed. She slowly stood up, and opened the door for Piper and Asriel. They walked toward the door, and shut it. As soon as it shut, the lamp went out.

The dark, unlit halfway greeted them with a cold chill. The darkness breathed in while the trio let out a shaky, cold breath.

Mae pulled out her phone and turned the flashlight on. 

As soon as she does, a figure is standing in front of her.

“Guys!!!”

The trio let out a yelp, and backed up toward the now closed door.

“Woah, woah guys!! Sorry, it’s just me..” Someone said. Mae lifted her phone up to see Metal in the light. “Why are you guys running around? It’s 2 in the morning!”

“Why are  _ you _ running around at 2 in the morning? And better yet, why did you give us a heart attack?!” Asriel said, trying to steady his breath from the spook.

“I heard someone running down the hallways, was it you guys?” Metal said, looking around.

“No… we were just in Mae’s room.” Piper said.

“Then, who else could it have been?” Metal asked.

Piper started to count on her fingers, starting over a few times before looking up at the rest.

“Looks like first is Alfonso and Vee…” Piper said.

“Did someone say my name? Hang on!!” A voice called out from further down the hallway. Footsteps were heard running toward them. Mae turned her phone toward the light to see Alfonso and Vee coming towards them.

“Alfonso?! Vee?!” Metal said, walking up to them. “Are you okay?!”

Vee spoke up first. “We saw someone running around, and then heard some yelping!! We are fine, but are you okay?!” Vee asked, catching their breath and looking up at the rest.

“We are fine… The yelping was us… Who was running around?!” Mae said, putting her unoccupied hand on Vee’s shoulder.

“We have no idea… but we ran away as fast as we could, and we got lost, there’s no lights!” Alfonso said, pointing toward the darkened hallway.

“This is getting out of hand…” Asriel said, holding his arms and cautiously looking down the hallway. 

“It’s fine… we still need to find DooDooDoo, Dino, Becca, and Yeowzah.” Piper said, counting on her fingers again, then looking up at everyone else.

“Well, we might as well get to it, someone might be in here, we have to stay together.” Mae said, leading the way with her flashlight.

The darkness breathes out, the walls are long and narrow, while the footsteps of the group were short and slowly trying to silently follow Mae down the bedroom hall, ears and eyes open.

The air grows cold and thin, the pictures on the wall have eyes that follow the group as the walked toward the living room.

There’s a water bottle spilled in the dead center of the room.

“Who’s water is that…?” Metal asked.

“I bet it was Asriel’s Wa’er Bo’ol.” Alfonso said with a chuckle. A few more giggles followed.

“Ugh, again?!” Asriel said, a grumpy face growing as he humphed and crossed his arms.

“Come on, we are tryna lighten the mood.” Vee said, ruffling Asriel’s hair with a soft smile.

Mae walked up to the bottle, there was a name scribbled on the cap. She picked it up and read the name.

_ “Becca” _

“Oh crap…” Mae said, jumping back up. “This is Becca’s… has  _ anyone  _ seen Becca after she went to bed?!” 

Everyone froze.

And everyone shook their heads.

Mae looked back down at the bottle, shining the light on the puddle. It glistened back with her reflection.

_ In more than one spot. _

Mae followed the other, smaller puddles of water, leading to the gaming room. She shone the light onto the door leading to said room, and the door swung open. It was Dino. Dino looked at everyone, and grabbed Mae’s wrist and dragged her inside.

“Come in, we have a problem!!”

“Dino-”

“No time!! We need help!”

Everyone rushed inside to see DooDooDoo and Becca on one side of the room, behind the pool table, with something on the other side.

“Becca! DooDooDoo!”

At the sound of their names, they swung their heads to look at the group.

“Mae! We have a situation! Something-”

Alfonso dove in front of the rest of the group, and dragged Becca and DooDooDoo to the rest of the group.

“Mae, something happened to-” DooDooDoo started.

_ The light went out. _

Everyone let out a yelp. The thing stepped towards the group.

“Uh oh, come on, stupid phone!!” Mae said, hitting her phone against her hand.

“Something is wrong with Yeowzah… he’s not answering us…” DooDooDoo said, walking up to Mae in the darkness.

“Yeowzah?” Mae asked, her phone’s light kicked on for a split second to see a figure 6 feet away from them.

It was definitely Yeowzah.

The footsteps grew closer.

“Crap… does anyone else have their phone?!” Mae asked. She felt something fall into her hand.

“Here! Tap it!” DooDooDoo said hurriedly.

Mae tapped the phone at godspeed, and shoved it outwards, hoping something would play to make Yeowzah snap out of whatever has happening to him.

Something sprouted to life.

_ Doo Doo Doo Doo~ _

“Oh  _ frick you, DooDooDoo!! _ ” Vee yelled.

Yeowzah jolted and backed up. His eyes snapped open. He let out a shriek.

“ _ AUGH WHY THAT SONG!?” _ He screamed. “Turn it off!!”

Mae paused the video, and looked up at him, using the light from DooDooDoo’s phone.

Yeowzah shook his head, and rubbed his eye.

“Wh...why are you all here in my room…?” He said.

“Uh, look around, Yeowzah.” Dino said. Yeowzah did so, and blinked.

“How did I get here?” Yeowzah said, confused.

Everyone looked at each other for a sec, and the looked at him.

“You uh,  _ don’t _ know how you got here?” Piper asked, looking at him. “Are you okay?”

“Uhhh, I mean, for the most part, yes…? I was just asleep a second ago…” Yeowzah said, stretching.

“Asleep…? Oh! That explains it!” Becca exclaimed. She walked in front of everyone else.

“Yeowzah, you were saying how you always felt tired in the morning, right? Well, I think it was because you’re sleepwalking around Chaos Control Tower!” Becca said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, and soon a laugh.

“Heh, I, uh, I’m sorry guys…” Yeowzah said, rubbing the back of his head. “I didn’t think of that.”

“Hey, you’re safe, right? That’s good enough for us.” Mae said, leading the group into a huge group hug.

At least they were all safe and sound.

“So uh… who’s gonna turn the lights back on…?” Asriel said.

“Just give us a little time. We are doing a very important thing right now.” Alfonso said. 

Everyone chuckled, and all was (for once) at peace at Chaos Control Tower.

The End

  
  



End file.
